


Seeds

by fringewrites



Series: We Can Be Happy Here [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes - Freeform, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Infidelity, Kissing, Picnics, Prison, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick’s grin was all teeth as he peered down at his garden.  It had been tough work getting these things to grow, let alone hide them now that they were getting big and round. Kneeling, he ran a hand over the thick green rind of the one he decided early on would be especially for Judy and Beth. He inspected the others closely, pushing back the twisting, curling, green vines he had draping over them. His best kept secret these passed months was finally ready to be revealed.</p><p>Or in which grand gestures come in the shape of watermelons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Walking Dead TV series or comic books, or any of its characters.
> 
> I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long coming out. I had a lot of personal stuff come up with my family. Everyone is safe and alive but it put me off track so this was a long time coming and I thank all of you for your patience. 
> 
> I didn't want to explicitly put an underage warning on this story because as I headcanon it, Beth's already turned 18, but if it still bothers you here's your warning to go ahead and walk the other way.
> 
> Also sorry this is so dialogue heavy, it's a style I'm trying to move away from in favor of a more show-don't-tell kinda thing which we should see in the next installment.

            Rick’s grin was all teeth as he peered down at his garden.  It had been tough work getting these things to grow, let alone hide them now that they were getting big and round. Kneeling, he ran a hand over the thick green rind of the one he decided early on would be especially for Judy and Beth. He inspected the others closely, pushing back the twisting, curling, green vines he had draping over them. His best kept secret these passed months was finally ready to be revealed.

 

            It all started a few months back when Maggie, Daryl, and Tyreese got back from a supply run.  Rick had a hand on Daryl’s shoulder and his other arm wrapped around a crate of supplies he had scooped out from the bed of their truck as he followed the group inside.  Maggie was triumphantly hauling a couple of plump black garbage bags into the common space in C-block, calling Beth in to check out the goods. The way Beth’s eyes shone when Maggie giddily poured the contents of a bag onto the table in front of her was unforgettable. What had seemed like thousands of articles of baby clothes fluttered out before her and Judith who sat in Beth’s lap, cheering at the rain of precious gifts Auntie Maggie had bestowed upon her.

            “Would you look at all that?” Beth gasped in that loud, excited, adult-to-baby tone as she helped Judith to run a curious little hand through the pile. Judy curled her hand around the foot of a pajama set, screeching with a wide open, mostly toothless grin as she waved it up and down like a flag.

            Rick placed his crate down on another table and came up to pull Maggie into a hug. “Looks like somebody hit the motherlode.” He commented happily.

            “Actually Ty picked out most of it,” Maggie admitted, giving Rick a firm pat on the back before taking a seat across Beth to help her sort through it all.  Rick looked over and mouthed a silent _thank you_ to Tyreese who shrugged bashfully as he went to find Hershel, so he could divvy up the first aid supplies he’d found, between the prison’s three medics.

            Rick took a seat beside Beth and stretched out his arms to receive his daughter so Beth could sort through and appraise the pile of clothes. Judy had her fingers tangled in her father’s graying beard, cooing with glee, while Beth divided her new clothes into pajamas and day clothes by the season. Everything in the cell block was cast in evening shadows through the barred windows, and there was a low hum of relaxation in the dusty air. Rick watched as Beth’s face twisted into an expression of adoration at the crinkly little sundress she held in front of her. The top of the dress was a pretty ripe pink and the skirt was a slightly sun-bleached dark green. There were little half-moon watermelon slices lining the neckline and the bottom hem of the skirt. Rick couldn’t help the little laugh that he felt bubble up in his chest at Beth’s excitement.

            “Isn’t it just precious?” Beth crooned, still baby talking, holding up the slightly too big garment against Judy’s body. Suddenly Beth’s mouth became a flat line frown. “You think she’ll ever even see a watermelon in person?” she asked in a concerned grown-up voice.

            Maggie let out a sigh as she folded a yellow onesie in front of her. “What I wouldn’t give for some salted watermelon right about now,” she said dreamily resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on the table. There were a few distant giggles from some of the other folks around the common room.

            Beth wrinkled her nose at that. “I sure don’t miss you gettin’ all competitive over it.”

            “Over what?” Rick asked not looking up as he moved Judy’s little arms in a pedaling motion with his own.

            “Maggie here used to be able to spit watermelon seeds farther than anybody in the whole county. It was disgustin’ really.” Beth supplied as Maggie placed a hand over her wounded heart and feigned embarrassment, looking proud of herself all the same. “Every summer, the church would start havin’ picnics outside after Sunday service. There’d always be watermelon, so there’d always be a bunch of Sunday school boys with hurt feelins cause Maggie could out-spit ‘em all. You remember that time that Nathanial Price thought he had you licked, and you insisted on pullin’ out the rulers?” Beth’s laugh was sweet like honey with the fondness of the memory.

            “Kid never even had a millimeter on me; he didn’t know what he was talkin’ about.” Maggie bragged, effortlessly placing another onesie on top of the last.

            “You started challengin’ the men who’d chew tobacco, and that was when daddy had to pull you aside for an intervention.” Beth recalled. Out of the corner of his eyes, Rick could see Daryl’s shoulders shake with silent laughter at the thought of Maggie pestering grown men for a spitting competition.

            “It’s only ‘cause I woulda won. Daddy didn’t want the pastor gettin’ all sour with the family over it.” Maggie pouted.

            “Maybe it’s not such a bad thing you won’t get to see that.” Beth whispered to Judith in a voice clear enough for Maggie to stick her tongue out at her.

 

            There were a few people that Rick had no choice but to let in on the scheme. Daryl was the prime confidant on the matter. When Rick asked Daryl to see if he could find some watermelon seeds on the next run for garden supplies, Daryl had punched him in the arm and made a remark about him getting all soft. Still, the archer had completed his mission with the utmost secrecy, sliding the packets into Rick’s hand as discretely as he might have passing drugs. Hershel was particularly delighted when Rick came to him asking how to tend to the crop, he was more than happy to let this be a surprise for his two girls. Carl was the last to know, as he’d be helping to tend to the melons with Rick. He however didn’t know that this was a surprise specifically made for Beth, only that he couldn’t tell anyone about it. Rick didn’t think Carl could handle keeping the secret if he could attach a specific face to it.

           

            Hershel knocked gently on the rinds before scooping one of the melons into his hands and feeling its heaviness between them. “I’d say they’re ready alright,” he smiled up at Rick from his spot in the grass as he carefully set the melon back down into the cradle of soil like a child.

            “That’s good. I’ll have Karen cook up one of the hogs and we’ll make a night of it.” Rick was smiling from ear to ear. He’d been waiting for this for a long time. “You mind taking these up in the wheel barrow? I’ve got somethin’ I gotta see about.” Rick asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Hershel nodded and waved him off while slowly rising on his artificial foot to find the rusty red barrow.

            Rick couldn’t stop the giddy smile on his face as he took large strides into the prison. He would’ve never noticed himself passing Daryl if the other man hadn’t put out a curious hand to stop him.

            “Look at you.” Daryl noted the excitement in Rick’s step. Of course Daryl could read him. “Tonight the night?” Daryl asked squinting at Rick, the slightest hint of enthusiasm coloring his eyes. Rick was surprised that Daryl had even remembered after this long.

            Rick let out a short involuntary laugh. “Yeah. You mind takin’ one of those hogs over to Karen to butcher for dinner?”

            Daryl grinned and patted Rick’s shoulder. “Nah. I’ll do it m’self.” Daryl wouldn’t admit it, but he liked putting together a good pig roast back before everything went to hell in a handbasket, and it had been a long time since there was anything good enough going on in life to warrant that kind of thing. Rick shook his head and headed for the showers to get cleaned up.

           

After getting dressed in something cleaner, Rick headed down passed C-block to the nursery with an agenda in his head. He rapped his knuckles softly against the light woodgrain of the door before turning the steel knob to peek inside.  He still didn’t look up from the carpet until he heard Beth greet him with a soft “Hello.”

Beth was sat down on the floor as usual with Judy in front of her, experimentally banging her hands against a toy xylophone. Next to Beth, Zach sat timidly trying to avoid looking Rick in the eyes. Zach was far from shy and got along well with most of the adults, even Daryl, but Rick was so far detached from everybody that he and Zach never really made any kind of acquaintance. Rick waved at the boy to be courteous and the boy sort of saluted back. Rick wasn’t sure if Beth had told Zach about him being a sheriff, or if after all this time he couldn’t shake the posture. Rick took a seat on the floor across from Judy who looked up at him and slammed her hand down against the lowest note to show him how it worked. He cracked a smile at that.

“Daryl’s gonna be roastin’ one of the pigs tonight. It’s nice out tonight too, think most of us will be out at the picnic tables,” Rick informed Beth while keeping his eyes trained on Judy, trying hard not to give too much away.

“Sounds special. Is it somebody’s birthday or somethin’?” Beth asked trying to pat down a cowlick from Judy’s head.

Rick shrugged. “How could anyone know anymore?”

“Could always make one up. I think mine’s coming up…or maybe it’s passed. Think I’d know if it was Judy’s though.” Beth mused.

“Yeah me too.” Rick didn’t mean for it to sound so sad. “Mind if I borrow her for a bit before dinner?”

Sensing that the little one needed a diaper change, Beth let out a sigh of relief and wiped her brow with a smile. “Be my guest.” She gave Judy a kiss on the top of her head before grabbing Zach’s hand and making her way to the door.

“G-good to see you Mr. Grimes.” Zach managed before they walked out together.

When the door closed, Rick hoisted Judy up in his arms while she protested, wanting to get back to her toy, but she settled down once he laid her on the changing table.  “Hey there sweetie.” He cooed at his daughter as he opened up her onesie so he could change her diaper. Judy blew spit bubbles at Rick as he finished up wiping and powdering her down and closing the new diaper up. Rick sat her up on the changing table and pulled the onesie over her head until she was nothing but pale doughy skin and fresh diaper. Rick managed to sneak in the baby’s crinkly little watermelon dress under his shirt so that Beth wouldn’t notice. He slipped it over Judy’s head then and smoothed it over her body, happy that it seemed to fit, though it exposed so much of her chubby little arms.

 

Rick’s mouth was watering as the scent of smoke rising from where the pig sat roasting on the grill, which overpowered that of the sunblock he was smattering onto Judy’s chubby thighs. Judy was wiggling up a storm on the picnic tabletop as Rick worked to keep her protected from bugs and the sun. “You sure you don’t want to hold her?” Rick asked Michonne who was standing propped up against the same table.

“Not even a little bit.” She grinned watching Rick struggle. “Glad I chose today to pop back in though. You guys were ‘bout to just throw some kind of party without me.”

“Had nothin’ to do with you.” Daryl chimed in from his place at the grill before taking a swig from one of the skunky beers he’d brought back from a supermarket run a week or so ago.

“It’s not a party really.” Rick said ears flushed and a little embarrassed as he finished up with Judy and cradled her back into his chest.

“Mm-hmm.” Michonne and Daryl both hummed skeptically at the same time.

People from all over the prison started pouring onto the patio at about roughly the same time, drawn to the sharp scent of booze and marinated and cooked meat like moths to a flame. Rick was watching the door expectantly feeling a strange dip in his stomach every time someone new came through to be greeted by a ring of people. The beers started making their way around while Hershel and Bob kept their wits about them together in a far corner of the patio. The dull buzz of laughter and conversation made everything feel calm and casual by the time Beth and Zach found their way into the scene.

Rick tried to look as though he hadn’t been staring down the door, like he hadn’t seen them. As soon as Beth spotted Judy though, she ditched her spot by Zach’s arm and went to collect her. “Look at you! You look so adorable! Finally got big enough to wear this one huh?” Rick eased Judy into Beth’s arms and watched as Beth planted little kisses all over her cheeks. It seemed Beth had gotten dressed up too, she was wearing a knee length white dress that Maggie had brought back thinking it would fit her, and her hair was falling gracefully around her shoulders for once. Her and Judy made a pretty sight.

Not far into all  the carefree mingling, Daryl called folks around to grab their share of the large hog that lay sizzling on the grill, ready to be cut into. Everyone came out with a nice sizeable amount of pork on their paper plates, and got in line for Patrick to pour some steamed vegetables beside it with a ladle.  The volume of the conversation carried on in waves as people jested between bites of spiced pork and green beans. Beth and Rick took turns either tending to Judy or eating their share of the grub. The way everything was going, it felt as though everyone’s spirits had collectively lifted themselves from the floor.

Soon enough a stack of white plates turned translucent with grease had made their way to the ends of some picnic tables. People were holding their stomachs like they hadn’t in over a year, belching out the unfamiliarity of being so full. “Any of y’all save room for dessert?” Rick asked. The question was met with a collective groan as most thought Rick was just telling some kind of cruel joke. Still, the children’s eyes couldn’t help but widen with interest.  Hershel took his cue and stood to go find the wheel barrow he had stashed behind a wall. As soon as Hershel made his way back around the corner the families were gasping and hooting with glee. Beth fitted her hands over her open mouth as she eyed down the watermelons looking like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Judith shouted from her place in Beth’s lap, curious over all the noise.

Hershel and Daryl were both taking a couple melons from the barrow and cutting into them on the picnic tables. Rick was careful to pick up his favorite one. He cut into the rind, listening to the soft _krish_ sound as he split the fruit in half with a knife he hadn’t used for much else in some time.  People around him were starting to get their shares of the melons that Daryl and Hershel were handling, as he cut his own into even slices. Rick didn’t stick around to pass out the pieces; he instead carried two plates of watermelon over to where Beth was sat with Judith.

“That for us?” Beth asked smiling up at Rick from her place at a picnic table.

“Yep.”  Rick sat down on Beth’s right and put the plates down on the table.

Beth reached for the slice on one of the plates with the hand that wasn’t steadying Judith on her lap, when she stopped herself to look at Zach on her left. “You gonna get some babe?” she asked.

“Uh- only if I wanted an itchy swollen tongue and a closed throat. I’m good thanks.” Zach said laughing off the unfortunate coincidence.

Beth smiled and shot him a sympathetic look before turning back to Judith and Rick. She took the slice up and took a small first bite; she closed her eyes and savored the sweet taste and the melty texture.  Rick watched her eyes finally open, filled with tears at how the sweetness stung her mouth. “Sorry, forgot how much I loved this.” She said between chews.

Judith looked at her and whined expectantly, used to Beth sharing her food. Beth glanced over to Rick; she didn’t need to ask his permission she only wanted to make sure he was watching.  Beth offered the nibbled end of the triangle shaped slice in her hand up to Judith who first touched it with her fingers, unsure of the protocol, before leaning in to gum at it.  Judy’s nose didn’t wrinkle and she didn’t pull away with any haste. She just let the end of the watermelon slice melt in her mouth, before waving her hands excitedly and wrapping her fingers around the sides of the slice, claiming it as her own little snack and teething toy. Beth and Rick gasped and smiled at Judith in adoration and pride when the whine of the flash from Glenn’s Polaroid camera startled them. The two of them watched as the film paper cranked itself out of the slot and Glenn shook it in between his thumb and forefinger.

“That was a good one. It was cute.” Glenn said smiling down at the photo before offering it to Rick. Rick took the picture and examined the way Beth looked on at Judith with such love. It felt important; he tucked it away in his shirt pocket for later. “With this little one keeping up the firsts, I’m gonna need more film soon.” Glenn extended a hand to tickle Judith’s foot when the hollering started.

Over in the direction of all the commotion, a path was cleared so that everyone was clamored on either side of Maggie, Sasha, Carl, Michonne, and Daryl who were stood in a row. The kids of the prison drew rows for each of the contestants with sidewalk chalk before shuffling back over to their families. “Alright everyone, I want a clean match and I don’t want any sore losers you hear me?” Hershel called over the excited buzz of the onlookers.

Maggie rolled her eyes at the obvious jab at her expense. “Aint gonna lose daddy.” She assured.

“Hmph, we’ll see ‘bout that li’l girl.” Daryl laughed.

“Just get ready.” Hershel groaned. “You’ll be spitting into your own rows so we can tell who’s seeds are who’s. Got that?” The competitors nodded. Everyone in the competition took a large bite from the slices of watermelon they’d been holding. Beth laughed at the way they all chewed and sorted through the watermelon in their mouths with their tongues, readying their ammunition.  “Everyone got their seeds?” Hershel asked. The group nodded. “Go!” Hershel announced with a wave of his hand.  

At that the air filled with the sounds of cheers from the crowd and the collective _thwoop thwoop thwoop_ of everyone spitting their seeds, one after the other. Hershel kept a careful eye on each row and at about everyone’s fourth seed he called for everyone to stop. When the competitors stilled, Hershel began walking among the rows and judging the relative distances. Carl had just beaten Michonne who was clapping Carl on the shoulder in congratulation with the rough edge of jealousy. They were both barely beat out by Sasha. Far ahead of all three of them, it was between Maggie and Daryl. Two of Maggie’s seeds beat one of Daryl’s, another seed of Daryl’s had outdone the previous ones. Another one of Maggie’s overshot that one, and the last of Maggie’s were precisely even with two of Daryl’s. But another of Daryl’s was just a few inches ahead.

“Boo-Yah!” Daryl doubled over to slap his knees and then rose with his hands in his hair. He had a triumphant smile on his face, radiating in a way that made Rick feel warm inside.

“Nah-ah-ah-ah-ah!” Maggie chopped the air with her hand at each rushed syllable, not taking her eyes off the seeds. “You had _five_ seeds! I only had four! If we’d had the same amount I woulda beat you for sure! It doesn’t count!”

“Maggie, I said no sore losers.” Hershel warned sternly.

“Nah. Nah,  s’alright old man. Go on then li’l girl. Get us a couple-uh seeds and I’ll whip ya again!” Daryl goaded her taking a few easy steps into her space. Maggie stabbed the sharp fingernail of her index finger into Daryl’s chest and stuck her tongue out at him, absolutely petulant.

“I can give y’all the seeds I took out so Judy wouldn’t choke.” Beth piped up, pinching two seeds from her plate between her fingers. She stood up and walked to the two. Maggie stepped over and stood up straight, only opening her mouth for Beth to pop the seed in. Beth turned to Daryl.

“You gon’ feed me too mama bird?” Daryl joked with a snide smirk.

Beth raised her eyebrows at that. “You know I will Mister Dixon.” she snapped back pushing the seed up to his face only for him to crane his neck back, take the seed in between his fingers and pop it into his mouth. Beth walked back to her seat with a smug smile and Rick passed Judy so easily back into Beth’s arms that he hardly registered it.

Hershel quickly walked through the rows, kicking the old seeds out of the way so they wouldn’t interfere with the sudden-death round. Once he’d cleared the firing space it was a matter of him giving the go ahead. With a short laugh Hershel gave the command. It was utterly anticlimactic, two nearly simultaneous spit-sounds and everyone was searching the floor for the seeds.  Someone in the crowd with quicker eyes stuttered out the first syllables of Maggie's name upon realizing who the victor was. Maggie pumped her fist in the air leading the chants  _UN-DE-FEA-TED! UN-DE-FEA-TED!_ Ever compliant to Hershel's rules, Daryl gave a non-committal shrug and shook Maggie's hand. _  
_

As the volume of the crowd crept down from ecstatic to casual, Judy’s arms stretched across Beth’s chest, her fingers finding purchase on the straps over Beth’s shoulders her exaggerated yawn fell into a vision of sleep. “I should take her to bed real quick.” Beth announced to Zach while stroking the back of Judith’s head. Zach gave a nod of understanding as she stood up cautious and slow, holding her head the whole way to the door. Rick jogged carefully after her to open the heavy door back into the cell block for her. Rick shut the door quietly behind them, the silence is immediately sobering.He could feel his own heartbeat pickup.  Beth merely smiled up at him and led the way back to their resident cell block. 

 

Rick could see Beth holding her breath as she lowered Judy into her crib slow and steady as an industrial crane; he watched her palms flatten under Judy’s back as they touched the mattress, and slide out from under her, before turning up and removing themselves from the crib. Beth exhaled big but not loud, the hem of her dress twirled as she spun around to face Rick. The two of them shared an awkward smile as their shoulders relaxed, the tension breaking in a barely there laugh. The calm lingered for a second before Beth slid her palms across Rick’s sides and locked her fingers together on the small of his back. She rested her head over his chest and Rick wondered briefly how he might manually slow his heart rate. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. What you did, it means a lot. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Maggie smile like that. It means a lot to me that things can be good.” Beth said, breathing slow and even against Rick.

Rick swallowed before answering. “It was your idea really.”

“Was it?” Beth asked looking up at Rick.

“Yeah, said something about wishing Judith could see a watermelon someday.” Rick reminded her suddenly overcome with how strange it was that he still remembered after all this time.

Beth’s eyes immediately lit with recognition. “You remembered that.”

Beth grinned and stood on her toes to kiss Rick on his left cheek. Rick moved to reciprocate as she pulled away, just barely dragging their lips against each other’s. Rick felt the sick drop in his stomach of panic but Beth merely giggled, dizzy with joy, the tips of their noses still barely touching. The proximity was suffocating no more alleviated when Rick closed the space between them, soft, subtle, and chaste. Rick barely felt the pressure of Beth’s lips push against his like a butterfly pushing itself from the ground, he looked at her beyond heavy eyelids as she hovered a centimeter away, calculating. He could see the spheres behind her half hood eyelids shift fast twice, scanning his lips, deciding before she kissed back. The second kiss lasted long enough for Rick to unstiffen and reach a cautious hand for the side of her face. It was then she pulled away, bashful and ashamed. She didn’t look up at him then.

“I should probably-“

“Yeah, yeah get back out there.” Rick told her trying to keep his voice neutral, he didn’t want her to register anything akin to disappointment or disapproval. She seemed to understand, only nodding curtly before bidding him goodnight.


End file.
